The Lion Sleeps Tonight
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Slash Alex/Marty. Vamos, como si yo fuese la única que lo ha pensado xD.


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a DreamWorks y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno con esto xD

**Pareja:** Slash, Alex/Marty

**Notas:** La relación entre esos dos es muy estrecha, tanto, que a mi subconsciente le pareció que harían una linda pareja. La ambientación es en la peli uno, cuando Alex construye la imitación de zoológico. Marty iría a buscarlo y ahí empieza el fic ;)  
>No se qué tan ligero sea, según yo está bien hahaha, en fin, solo espero no traumar a nadie xD<p>

**.**

**.: The Lion Sleeps Tonight :.**

Su boca se mueve demasiado, su cuerpo se desplaza rápido de un lado a otro de la estancia, da algunos saltos cuando quiere enfatizar una palabra. No que todos los animales se comporten así, pero es lo más normal del mundo cada que Marty la cebra se pone a contar algo que requiere total atención, más en esta ocasión, por más que Alex lo intenta, no se encuentra capaz de concentrarse en lo que le está diciendo.

Su corazón late rápido, su boca se seca, y aunque su mirada sigue cada uno de los movimientos de su interlocutor, su mente se encuentra muy lejos de ahí, perdida en un momento.

Aún recuerda la calidez de esa piel bajo su lengua, su ser estremeciéndose al ser lleno de ese nuevo y exótico sabor, nada parecido a lo que hubiese puesto en su boca antes, tan original e incomparable como su dueño.

Asimismo recuerda la expresión de desconcierto que se instaló en la cara de su amigo la primera vez que todo sucedió. También recuerda la mirada sorprendida cuando, noches después, él le pidiera repetir esa experiencia de nuevo, todo bajo el pretexto de volver a contarle las rayas para determinar si era una cebra blanca con rayas negras o una cebra negra con rayas blancas. En esa ocasión, a pesar del titubeo que invadió a su amigo, le había negado tan ansiada petición.

Pero ahora ahí estaba frente a él, a pesar de las barreras que había construido, a pesar de todos los anteriores acontecimientos, paseándose sin temor alguno, como si él no fuera un depredador carnívoro que recién descubría sus instintos, si no como si fuese cualquier otra tarde de las tantas que habían compartido en el zoológico de Central Park.

Lo cual, piensa, es algo muy tonto, y si algo malo sucede no será su culpa, la cebra debió haberlo previsto.

Porque él es un león hambriento y, además, uno con un paladar muy fino.

Y aunque después de algunos sueños reveladores que habían llegado a él durante su exilio auto impuesto ya no pensaba en comérselo, en el sentido literal de la palabra, se le había antojado devorárselo de otra manera.

Le parecía iluminada en neón la marca aun visible que habían dejado con sus dientes en los cuartos traseros de ese mar blanco y negro, retándole a continuar con lo iniciado, hacer gemir y retorcer al dueño, más no por dolor, si no por placer.

Le incitaba a montarse tras su espalda, sentir esa piel bajo sus garras y, de nuevo, tener la oportunidad de recorrer toda esa extensión monocromática lentamente con su lengua, sin prisas, llenarse de su sabor mientras él llenaba a Marty de algo más…

Después de tan intensos pensamientos ese tamborileo primitivo comienza a resonar fuertemente en sus oídos, sangre bombeando rápidamente, concentrándose en un lugar que parece cobrar vida cada que piensa en esa cebra en particular.

Porque él tiene gustos muy finos, y la idea de volver a saborear a Marty se le antoja un deleite.

También están esos nuevos impulsos salvajes de macho Alfa que le exigen dominar y obtener lo que desea a toda costa.

Más el alma de artista que aun habita en su interior le demanda que, ante todo, debe dar un buen show, merecedor de una ovación de pie por parte del público.

En resumen: Desea obtener el sabor de Marty, marcarlo como suyo y que disfrute tanto la experiencia que, posteriormente, sea él quien voluntariamente vuelva por más.

Ahora que la decisión ha sido tomada la mirada del felino se enciende, quedando fija y penetrante sobre su objetivo.

Como si apenas fuese consciente de la situación, la ingenua cebra deja su parloteo y se queda totalmente quieta, orejas levantadas, patas ligeramente dobladas, listas para correr al primer indicio de peligro, aunque aun no sepa muy bien de qué se supone que deba escapar.

Un parpadeo de parte del objetivo y en menos de un segundo el león ya ha capturado a su presa, dejándola atrapada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, la pequeña cebra haciendo vanos intentos por escapar.

"_Mala hora para meterme con depredadores_" es el primer pensamiento que asalta al herbívoro, en su mente rápidamente comienza a rezar a todos las deidades que conoce, encomendando su alma y pidiendo una muerte indolora, pidiendo ser salvado de un mal que nunca llega.

En vez de afilados colmillos desgarrándole solo siente una caricia inocente y gentil, una suave mejilla frotándose contra la suya, una sedosa melena deslizándose contra él, provocando cosquillas en su nuca. Aunque, debe admitir para sí mismo, el león también le provoca escalofríos, pues nota una dureza rozándose levemente contra su espalda.

Luego siente la humedad caliente de una lengua deslizándose sobre su cuello, sobre sus hombros… caricia deliciosamente lenta, tortuosamente agradable…

Pronto el improvisado zoológico se llena de jadeos, el deseo despertando, ahora sí, en los dos.

Los animales alrededor cierran sus ojos tranquilamente, pues la jungla estará en calma, aunque esa noche el león no vaya a dormir precisamente, y si a esas vamos, es fácil asegurar que la cebra tampoco lo hará.

.

-Fin.-

_Más notas de autor:_ Curioso, siento que esto es lo más explicito que he llegado a escribir, y que sea entre esos dos es…raro xD.

Espero hayan escuchado la canción "_The Lion Sleeps Tonight_" del grupo _Tokens_, ya que me sirvió de inspiración para el titulo y el final xD.

Espero no haber traumado a alguien, pero sí de casualidad alguien lo lee agradeceré enormemente un comentario, para saber que no soy la única que ha pensado en la posibilidad de esta pareja xD … si no recibo ninguno, bueno, será la prueba de que leer/ver tanto yaoi solo me ha afectado a mí hahaha.

Aún así, de antemano, ¡Gracias! :D


End file.
